I'm Yours
by Kristyn The Kid
Summary: A little OneShot about what I think would've happened if the Callie/Erica kiss never happened in the Season 4 Finale.


**This is sort of a combination of two of my short stories from the Shuffle Game.**

**This was requested by my best friend, just so you're aware that I don't have some weird obsession with Callizona or Callica. This will also most likely be a OneShot.**

**I guess it's sort of A/U but I'm not really sure. It's set after Addison's visit in Season 4 and it's assuming that the Callie/Erica kiss outside the hospital never happened. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Callie Torres had started to hate coming to work. She blamed Addison. As much as she loved her friend, she blamed her completely for planting the seed in her mind. She would never have seen Erica as 'more-than-a-friend' if Addison didn't say anything. Blame aside, Callie found herself at a loss for words as she stood in the gallery of OR 1. Erica Hahn was coming up to her, wanting to talk about something probably very innocent. Callie's mind, however, was no longer an innocent place, and for that, she blamed Mark. Mark Sloan and his manwhoreness had made her mind unclean whenever anything about Erica was said. She deeply resented him for this.

"Hey, Cal," Erica said with a smile. Callie's stomach turned to ice as she watchfed Erica sit down beside where she was standing. Words were failing her. She was trying to be calm, trying not to let Erica know what she had been thinking lately.

"Hi," Was the only thing that she was able to utter. _She is hot_, Callie thought, shifting all her weight to her other foot. _Really, really hot_. She tried to her mind into focus. And quick. She felt like Erica could read her mind and all the bad things that were occurring in it. She took a deep breath and sat beside her friend, trying to swallow all the emotions that she feared were sure to bubble over and make her say something stupid. She cleared her mind and focused on the surgery that was going on below them. She was successful until Erica brought her arm up to the same armrest as Callie's. When their hands touched, Callie remembered that she couldn't breathe. She snapped her hand back and dropped it to her side so fast that Erica turned to her.

"You okay?" She asked. Callie could feel herself blushing and she immediately decided that it would be best to just remove herself from the situation entirely.

"Uh, I have to go." Callie blurted out, springing to her feet then stumbling over them. She hastily made her way to the door, barely aware of where she was planning on going. Erica was clueless as to why her friend had been acting so strange. It seemed that every time she tried to talk to her about it, Callie found an excuse to leave the room abruptly, always leaving Erica confused where she stood. This was no exception and again, Erica was left puzzled Callie didn't have time to consider Erica's confusion, though, as she was trying to find somewhere vacant to hide. She chose the on-call room in the North wing, knowing the hospital well enough to know that there was rarely anyone in it. She was right, of course, and the room was empty. She collapsed on the bottom bunk as soon as she walked in, slamming the door behind her. As was custom in Seattle, it was raining and Callie listened to the thunder as her mind raced.

_Get a hold of yourself, Callie. You cannot be so obvious all the time. Erica already thinks something is up. Eventually she's going to realize what's on your mind and we can't have that. You don't want to lose your friend, do you?_

Callie was unsure where her specific problem lay. Was it the fact that the person she had fallen for was a woman? Or was it because the person she had fallen for was one of her best friends? Was it both? She wasn't one-hundred-percent sure but she didn't like how she felt. It kept her from being able to act like a normally functioning human being whenever Erica was in the room.

_Addison was just kidding when she said that Erica and you looked like a couple. She was just being Addison and joking around, right? Not that it isn't an interesting idea…wait, no. Are you crazy? It's a horrible idea. Erica's straight. So are you! This entire thing is ridiculous._

But Callie knew it wasn't. In the back of her mind, she knew it was far from ridiculous. She knew that Erica was all she could think about. When she realized that, she tried to push Erica from her mind and avoid seeing her whenever possible. But she knew that plan wasn't working. And now here she was, lying in a dark on-call room, listening to the thunder roll and trying to avoid the one person who she wanted to see most. And she couldn't figure out how any of this had happened.

She knew she couldn't avoid Erica forever. She knew that she'd have to talk to her at some point. She also knew that this problem wasn't just going to disappear. She just wanted to get through the day so she could go to the Emerald City Bar and temporarily drink away her problems with Mark. But Mark was called to perform emergency surgery on a trauma case that arrived just as the two were heading out at the end of their shifts. Mark told Callie that they'd talk another time and to go on without him. Reluctantly, Callie headed across the street and ordered a drink, only to realize that Erica Hahn there too.

From where Callie was sitting at the bar, she could see Erica in plain sight. Erica was sitting with a few other doctors a few tables down. Callie was simply enticed by her. She studied every move that Erica made. She had been trying to work up the courage to go over and talk to her. Callie found it to be somewhat strange that two weeks earlier, talking to Erica was no problem; they were friends. They were comfortable with each other. In such a short time, things had changed so drastically and Callie was a nervous wreck as she gawked at Erica from across the room.

Finally, Callie managed to will herself into walking over. She regretted it more with every step she took. As she approached her, Callie saw Erica reach across the table to get something. When she did, Callie caught a glimpse down her shirt. This made her feel guilty and happy at the same time. It also made her stomach hurt. While she didn't understand an ounce of what she was feeling, she was soon close enough to talk to Erica. Her hands were shaking but she knew that she had to talk to her eventually and now was as good as ever.

"Hey, Erica." Callie heard the words come out of her mouth though she wasn't sure how she had managed to say them. Erica turned to her.

"Hey, Torres." Erica answered with a smile.

"Can I, uh, talk to you?" Her voice was shaky and she was pretty sure she had stammered but Callie was just glad that she had made it over to Erica's table without passing out. "Outside I mean. I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Erica replied, taking a quick sip of her drink then standing up. "Let's go."

The walk outside was actually shorter than the walk to Erica's table, though to Callie, it felt twice as long since Erica was now walking beside her. Once outside, Callie tried to remember what it was that she had planned to say. But she was lost. She was staring at Erica and was completely lost.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Erica's words brought Callie's mind back into focus.

"Well, I, uh, I just-" Callie tripped over her words while attempting to find ones that sounded right. "You know what? Maybe I should just-" Callie turned to flee back into the bar but Erica reached across and grabbed her arm. Callie's skin seemed to burn when Erica touched it. Callie swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say but no words were forming.

"You're not going to run away again, are you, Torres?" With every word Erica spoke, Callie's body ached. While she wanted to run, she knew she never could. "What has been up with you lately, Cal?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Callie answered quickly, hoping it would be enough to convince Erica. It didn't and Erica knew something was bothering her. She had known this for a few days now" but never had an opportunity to talk to Callie about it. She finally had her attention though and she wasn't going to leave until she figured out what the matter.

"Callie, I know you." Erica replied. When Callie felt Erica let go of her arm, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Just tell me what's wrong." Callie sighed but knew she didn't have any other choice but to tell her. She sat on the wooden bench against the outside of the bar. Erica sat next to her which, of course, made her nervous. She spent a moment trying to think of how she could put it.

"Okay, look." She finally said. She was sure Erica could hear her heart pounding out of her chest. "When Addison was visiting, she made a remark. She asked me if you and I were a couple. And it kind of freaked me out a little bit. And then I started thinking about it. And when I thought about it, it didn't freak me out. And the fact that I wasn't freaking out, really freaked me out. So I tried to avoid you because I figured that way, no one would have to freak out and eventually it would pass and we could just be friends like we always were." Callie, who had been looking at the ground the entire time she had been explaining this, finally looked up to face her friend.

"I see." Erica replied slowly. Callie wasn't sure if Erica had any idea what she meant but she had no idea how else to explain it without being too blunt. No one said anything for a few seconds. Callie took this as a bad sign and was already unhappy with her decision to come clean.

"I know I'm probably not making any sense right now." Callie admitted. "To be honest, I barely understand what I'm trying to say here." She stared back at the ground again, feeling her face get red. She realized how insane her explanation must've sounded. "I'm sorry. This entire thing must sound really, really stupid."

"It doesn't sound stupid." Erica finally said. This made Callie look up once again. Erica was smiling. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not?" Callie shrugged. She couldn't help but laugh softly as she said it. She knew Erica clearly wasn't aware of what she had meant to get across. "I don't think you even know what I was trying to tell you."

"Don't I?" And with that, Erica reached across and placed a hand on Callie's cheek, then leaned in close to her. When Erica pressed her lips to Callie's both of their minds went completely blank. The kiss itself lasted about fifteen seconds. When Erica pulled away, Callie was completely shocked at what had just happened. Erica was smiling very slightly at her. Callie was desperately searching for words but found herself unable to speak. Erica figured that that was how she'd react.

Erica rose from her seat on the bench and began to walk back inside the bar, for once leaving Callie confused where she sat. Callie watched her walk away but was still too shocked for words. It was the single most terrifying thing that had ever happened in Callie's life. But it was also one of the greatest. She just had no idea how she was supposed to react to it. She tried to stand up but her knees were still weak. Should she go inside and talk to Erica? Should she go back to the hospital and tell Mark? She just sat on the bench motionlessly, trying to figure out what had just happened. She knew two things for sure; Erica understood exactly what she had been trying to say. And she seemed to feel the same way. Callie was petrified and ecstatic all at once. And she still couldn't stand.

* * *

_**Well you done, done me & you bet I felt it.  
I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted.  
I fell right through the cracks,  
And now I'm trying to get back.**_

**Thank you, boredom!  
-KtK**


End file.
